Verba Volent Scripta Manent
by MirahannaManson
Summary: Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent et ce que je vis ce connait de tous..." Avait-il dit la lèvre ensanglantée, un sourire fou et des yeux pétillants.


_**Verba Volant Scripta Manent**_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée (et encore, elle me vient de 'Lettre oubliée' de Juliette), ni les personnage, ni le monde…

Résumé : « Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent et ce que je vis ce connaît de tous » Avait il dit la lèvre ensanglantée, un sourire fou et des yeux pétillants.

PG-13 : Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Genre : ¿ Excellente question ? J'imagine Against/dramatico/mélo, non, franchement, chais pô…

Couple : Bah… Je sais pas vraiment s'ils ont fait un couple… On verra bien Sinon, ça a des tournures homo, donc, tout hétérosexuel sûr du pêché que ça contient : ciao !!

P'tite note : En faite j'ai rien à dire on verra plus tard…

**Prologue **:

« Ce jour-là, il m'avait tué, c'était dans ses habitudes…

Souvent, il tirait un couteau de sa poche et me tranchait la gorge, puis il regardait le sang s'écouler de la plaie et se rependre sur mes vêtements.

Et moi, j'oubliais sa présence, comme toujours, alors encore, il remettait la lame, et me regardait dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que je l'aimerais, ne serait ce qu'un instant. »

Aujourd'hui il tenait une feuille entre ses mains, une feuille qu'il avait trouvée parmi sa jeunesse.

Elle était manuscrite et jaunie, froissée par la vie qui s'était déployée sur son champ, l'encre coulée par endroits, s'effaçait presque, mais tenace, restée et résistée, c'était une écriture penchée et fine, régulière et travaillée, serrée et présente, oubliée mais pourtant là…

« Mais ce jour-là, il ne s'était lui aussi pas rappelé.

Il ne s'était pas rappelé que je n'étais pas immortel. »

Ses yeux anthracite parcourant la feuille s'assombrissaient, perdus dans les méandres du souvenir, il ne revenait pas à cette époque et, malgré tout il cherchait encore.

Alors, lentement il abaissa son visage le long du texte et en sentit l'odeur, la présence immergentes…

C'est ainsi qu'il se souvint de tout ça, quelques bribes seulement, mais suffisamment pour continuer à lire, cherchant ses anciens songes et son destin passé…

« J'agonisais, quand il se retourna face à moi, se remémorant soudainement, que j'étais là. Et, il me prit dans ses bras, se trempant lui-même de mon sang, imbibant ses habits volontairement, mais je le repoussais, ne voulant pas connaître ce plaisir…

Il fut déçu et s'éloigna, son regard dans le mien, et son dernier geste pour moi, fut de déployer des soins, lui si puissant, si courageux, partait maintenant, prit par mon refus, me laissant cicatrisait au fond d'un couloir sombre et humide…

" Tu m'aimes, moi pas…"

Furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de moi… »

En lisant ces phrases, il avançait à travers le ministère, marchait de petit pas et au rythme incessant. Quand il arriva face au comptoir, distrait par le contenu de la lettre, et qu'il entendit cette question, il ne pu empêcher ses souvenirs de le submerger…

Il se souvint alors, qu'il l'avait regardé faire et agir, face à ces gens, si répétitifs, si machinaux, ces administratifs, il se souvint des paroles de ce qui fut jadis un lien de sa vie, cette vieille vie qui s'écoule toujours, ne se renouvelle pas…

Et il dit, le regard vide et perdu, ce dont il se souvint :

"Moi ?! Je n'ai pas de nom… Alors, appelez-moi Carol." 

L'homme aux cheveux roux ne releva toujours pas la tête, baissée sur sa feuille, il nota ce qu'avait dit la vieille voie, finalement, il était habitué à voir passer des fous, un de plus ou un de moins, dans les mensonges et les fraudes qui comblaient sa paperasse ne changerait rien à sa vie. Après tout, personne ne s'était jamais plaint de son travail.

"Votre age ?" L'homme lisait les demandes répétées de la feuille rose, et il exécutait…

"61 ans…" Le vieil homme, les yeux anthracite toujours suivant les lignes de la page abîmée, glissa une main dans sa profonde poche, et en sortit un mince bout de bois, foncé, presque noir, aussi profond que l'ébène et aussi luisant que le bel hêtre, il était tracé de motifs anciens…

Motifs familiaux, ceux-ci représentaient chaque gène d'une des plus antique, plus pure et plus noble famille du monde sorcier.

"Pouvez-vous répéter… hum… Carol ? "

Il pointa ainsi sa baguette, sur le visage de l'administratif des protections intensives, qui ne releva pas un instant le visage, jusqu'à ce que l'homme dise d'une voie dure et sereine :

"Bien sûr ! Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu 61 ans hier et je souhaite revoir Harry Potter… Et si vous espérez, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, appeler les sécurités, vous êtes mort. "

Je ne réclame rien, à part du soutien, si vous n'avez pas déjà tout distribué… ('vais me sentir lésée) Donc, à ceux qui ont le courage, l'inspiration, la force et qui veulent que je continu… Review, ça fait pas d'mal !!

Puis pour ceux qui aime pas, dites pourquoi !! Au moins, j'me renseigne sur l'opinion publique et les goût sociaux, même si j'm'en fous légèrement. 


End file.
